Wait, what?
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: AUish setting for Rise of the Guardians. Taking place after the freezing of Arendelle, Elsa's life is going completely right. Wrong, faced with her sister having a baby and getting pulled into a suitors ball, Elsa's life just got a bit more hectic. It couldn't get worse right? No because she has to face the biggest pain in her life, Jack, the bad boy king of Burgess.
1. I have to do what?

**Author Introduction/note**: Uh, hello there. It's been awhile since I have made a new story so I hope you all try to hang in with me. My name is Usagi Uchiha. Some few may know me from my Sailor Moon crossovers or my canon stories. For those who don't know me, that's okay. I just hope you like this idea/plot I have had. Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, plus a few more Disney/Dreamworks minor appearances I have in this story, are some of my most favorite movies of all time and I am glad to be a part of this new and rising fanbase in fanfiction. So, enough about me, on to this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any Disney/Dreamworks characters. If I did, somethings would had happened a bit differently. So no suing. This story is rated Teen because of language and some things inappropriate for children. Nothing too racy but just a fair warning.

**Wait, What?**  
>A Jelsa fanfiction.<br>Frozen: After the events of the movie.  
>Rise of the Guardians: AUish, with Jack still having his powers but his age is older.<p>

**Chapter 1:**  
><strong>I have to do what?<strong>

After the events of freezing Arendelle, Elsa's life didn't change as much as everyone thought it had. Of course she opened more up to Anna but that was her sister. Elsa still was frightful of the subjects that she ruled over. Not that she was worried about them trying to attack or driving her out of Arendelle. Actually the idea of leaving Arendelle to be on her own again did sound nice... Anyways, Elsa, in fact, still didn't have complete control of her powers of ice and snow. She could control them in the presence of Anna and Kristoff but that was the extent of her limit. So Elsa still spends her time up in the castle and hardly went outside of it's confines. Despite this though, her days after was all but isolated.

On a cold November day, even though Elsa liked the chilliness of the icy wind blowing in castle Arendelle, the snow queen snuggled into her covers in her canopy bed, not wanting to budge an inch. "Oh Elsa!~" A sing-song voice broke the silence. Somebody, more like a little sister, wanted her big sister to wake up. Elsa didn't move but she did open one eye, just like she did when Anna barged in her room when they were little kids.

"Elsa, Elsa! Wake up, sleepyhead! It's almost noon". Anna jumped in the room, wearing her traditional green coronation dress and her hair was pulled back in a simple French bun. "And here I thought you wanted to build a snowman". Elsa groaned, shifting a bit in her cocoon of covers. She then squinted her eyes as Anna abruptly opened Elsa's curtains, the action from the sunlight hitting her face almost render her blind. "Well, that's what I was going to say, but I have something important to announce." Anna replied with a look of importance, unlike her usual cheery and happy face. Whatever it was, it was pretty big news.

Meanwhile, Elsa had proceeded to get up from her pile of blankets. She was regretting ever leaving the warmth from lying in bed but she was up to stay now. Rummaging through her closet, Elsa reached for her traditional dark blue coronation dress, quickly swapping her pale blue nightgown for more appropriate clothing attire. Elsa then did her hair into the familiar French braid. Now her hair was all stylish and neat, which was a fair cry from the long tangled heap of hair she had from sleeping.

"Can it wait, Anna? I'm terribly late for a meeting with the counselors." Elsa, said, her voice a bit muffled as she ducked her head down, looking for her gloves located in her dresser in the far corner of Elsa's room. "I come to wake you up so you aren't late late and this is how you repay me Elsa?" Please listen. This is important." Anna pleaded, getting right into Elsa's line of vision after Elsa had gotten her gloves on and prepared to leave the room. This action prevented the elder sister in leaving right away. Elsa, in turn, gently pushed Anna out of her way. "I'm sorry Anna. It can wait until after the meeting. I have to go..." Her voice trailed off as Elsa's hand reached towards the door and she made her way out of the room. Elsa made almost half way until Anna rushed ahead and stopped Elsa once again.

"No, no. Just listen to me for a change." Anna once again pleaded, looking right into Elsa's eyes. Giving in, Elsa held onto the bridge of her nose. It wasn't like Elsa wanted to go to this meeting like was supposed to anyway. She still wanted to be nestled up in her bed covers. "Okay but make this short please." Jumping up and down, Anna started to stammer. "Well, you see...um... Kristoff and I, we, um". Elsa winced but the action went unnoticed by the excited but jittery Anna. The ice queen counted to ten to find a good opening to counter Anna's confusing statement. "Anna. Calm down and just say what you wanted to tell me." Elsa had grabbed Anna by the shoulders to help stabilize Anna's jerky movements. She waited patiently for her younger sister to speak.

"Okay, don't freak out or anything, but you're gonna be... an aunt!" The color drained from Elsa's face as she tried to process the new and quite strange information that has just entered her brain. "Wait, what?" Anna rolled her eyes at her sister's reaction. Of course Elsa would be confused and not really processing the fact that she was going to be an aunt. "Kristoff and I are going to have a baby. You see when a guy with a thick skull and a fiestypants princess get together..." Elsa winced once again, this time releasing Anna from the grip that she previously did to make Anna stop talking. "Anna, I know how it happens. I was isolated but not that isolated". Elsa's voice was quite firm on the 'that' part but her cheeks were a bit flushed. Coughing into her now retracted hand, Elsa continued. "What I mean was, so soon. I know you gave your marriage to Kristoff two days, but for you to have a child thirty days into your marriage is a little too soon." Elsa's eyes held concern, not for just Anna but for the baby she was carrying. Many thoughts were in Elsa's mind. What if the child developed ice powers like her or something more troubling. True, it was Anna having the baby but her and Elsa were related so who knows what would happen when the child was born. "If it's about the baby inheriting powers, then don't worry. They will have an Auntie that they can talk to". Anna said cheerfully as she beamed at Elsa, her eyes sparkling.

That wouldn't work until the kid was about two. What was going to be done in the previous two years before being two. "We'll talk about this later. I'm very late". And with that, Elsa left Anna, who was still stuck in the hallway, still in a dreamy state of mind.

**-Love can unfreeze a frozen heart-**

With a light tap on the door, Elsa waited for someone on the other-side of the meeting room. Five, then ten seconds passed before a voice shouted out. "Come in, your majesty." Elsa audibly gulped before she took the door handle and opened the door. What waited her was all of the elders and her attendant, Kai, were sitting around the meeting table, chattering amongst themselves. As Elsa entered the room, they all turned in her direction. After a brief moment, Kai rose from his seat and walked over to the end part of the table and pulled out Elsa's chair for her. Stepping elegantly into the room and towards her seat, Elsa bowed to Kai, which he in turn, returned to his original spot around the table. Once Elsa was seated in chair, one of the garbed elders spoke." So I hear lady Anna has told you about the line of Arendelle continuing on." Wait, so this whole meeting was about Anna and her baby? "Then why am I here? If you want to talk to her about this, you don't need my permission". Elsa's complaint got short by the elder. "No, it's not about that. Your majesty, we think it's time you thought about your own lineage. It would be more fitting if the Queen had gotten married and had a child rather than having to rely on a relative".

Elsa couldn't believe on what they had suggested just now. They weren't serious, were they? Surely not. "This is some kind of mistake..." Her voice was panicky and she swore the table was starting to freeze over due to her new fear. The elder responded with a fist onto the table, shattering some of the ice in the process. "We, the elders do not kid around your majesty. We are preparing a suitor ball in your name as we speak". Elsa's color drained from her face for the second time this day. Why this and why now? She had enough trouble in going to her coronation ceremony. What happened last time couldn't happen again and Elsa was fearful that it would up worse than before.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Elsa muttered, already feeling defeated. "I'm afraid you have no choice. We've already sent invitations to neighboring kingdoms, with a total of sixteen princes, oh, and one king. Well, take care your majesty, we'll see ourselves out". One by one, the elders exited the room, leaving Elsa to deal with the news, all alone. What was she going to do? She took a glance at the invitation and spotted a ice motif on the front. One look towards it was all Elsa needed to have the feeling of dread.

**- You are cordially invited to participate in the hand of marriage of Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**  
><strong>Day XX, Year XXXX-<strong>

Speaking of suitors, one may have mentioned a king. But what kind of king wasn't married? Far west of Arendelle, was the kingdom of Burgess. Burgess's bordering neighbors Dun Boch and Berk were at war with each other, but the country of Burgess was a neutral party. There was some threats of war but despite that fact, Burgess was the most tranquil of the three kingdoms. Maybe that was because of it's ruler. King Frost, mostly known to the masses outside the country of Burgess, cool and intellectual. That was a farce naturally and all suppose sightings of the king were made by substitutes pretending to be him. No one really knew what the king was like until now.

Two days before the ball in Arendelle, it was a normal peaceful morning in Burgess. A tall but somewhat lanky man sat nestled in the confines in one of the castle's many windows. Wearing light brown leggings, the man's knees were drawn towards his chest, which was covered by a tan crew cut shirt with brown cross-stitching across the top. Finishing the outfit was a dark brown mini cloak which was sitting loosely on his shoulders. A sigh escaped as he looked out of the window, with his dark brown locks framing his manly facial features. His caramel brown eyes however looked bored as he continued to observe the lush greenery and gardens located right outside. And that's how the 'cool and intellectual' King Frost, or Jack as he was called by many, was located at. But why was he sitting in a window and not somewhere else more important? No one could know the reason why because at that moment, a voice rang through the halls.

"Jack..." The sound was coming from far away since the voice echoed throughout the halls. Turning his attention towards the rooms' interior to see who was calling his name. "Jack..." It kept getting closer until loud footsteps were heard and the doors burst open, revealing a young fourteen year old. Her hair was light brown and shaggy, some of it falling in her face, covering her gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a brown dress with a mini cloak just like Jack wore. Her outfit was complete with brown winter boots. This was Jack's younger sister, Emma. "Jack! Come on lazybones. You're late for the meeting with the counsel." She scolded Jack as her hands went on her hips in annoyance.

"Whadya' mean late? I'm always late. Besides, I need to do my usual seven AM routine." Jack laughed, trying to weasel out of going to the meeting. They were just a bunch of old dudes. He figure he would let them do as they pleased anyway. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. Why was her older brother so difficult to deal with. "You mean how you goof off for hours at a time? What's it going to be this time? Playing darts, being a ventriloquist, or better yet, making a pie". "Hey, in my defense, I make a pretty damn good pie. All of the staff loves them." Emma threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "That's not the point Jack. You need to start attending important things more often. What if ambassadors from Dun Boch or Berk decides to talk about a truce but you're dumb on the situation anf get duped out of some important land, huh?"

"Land, shamand. I don't see what the big deal is. I'll go to the meeting but only to stop you from pestering me. I swear it's you or Toothiania. Besides, if I only did the things you mentioned, it would just be seven fifteen." Jack mentioned before getting up from his window seat and causally walked out the door with Emma trailing behind him. "So, I wonder what the meeting is about" The younger sibling chimed in as she caught up with her brother. Jack eyed Emma as his hands had dropped from behind his head and towards his sides. "What? You don't know either and yet you bug me about it. Jeesh, Emmy, wouldn't it hurt for you to pay attention" Emma, in turn, short Jack a look. "My name's not Emmy. It's Emmaline". "Yeah, but no one calls you that kid". It was true. Not a soul in Burgess called Emma by her real name. Most of them said it was too hard to pronounce. The people also didn't call Jack by his real name but he really didn't care.

"Uugh. Is it really that hard to say?" Emma complained softly, having reached there destination, the meeting room. Without knocking, Jack burst into the room with Emma trailing slowly behind him, clearly embarrassed by Jack's lack of courtesy. "Hey old dudes! What's happen'?" If the saying was heard in another kingdom by another king or Queen, there might had been a reaction but the men on the high court were used to Jack's antics through the years. "Ah, your majesty. You are somewhat earlier than your previous late arrivals". One of the robed men commented before both Frost siblings took a seat.

Jack just fell into his chair with a loud flump while Emma at carefully and drew her chair towards the table. "So guys, what's this about? Another boring declaration of war? Someone's cat was caught wearing boots and carrying a sword again? Wait, is it one of you guys' birthday?" Jack joked, wanting to know what the big deal was. One of the men cleared his throat before speaking up. "Majesty, we on the counsel thinks it's time..." "Yeah, for what? Christmas?" Ignoring the outburst, the man who had the floor spoke again.

"Time for you to settle down and have a wife". Jack's reaction was like a deer caught in the headlights. Did the old geezers say what Jack thought they said? "Woah, woah, woah! Settle down? Get a wife? Where is this coming from? What makes you think I want a wife?" Jack was panicking really bad by the news. "Don't get us wrong. We like the carefree nature you have, your majesty but we aren't going to be around forever and worry about your future. Your children's future. The future of this very kingdom. That's why we feel it's best that you attend the suitors ball hosted by Arendelle in a couple of days. Now if you excuse us, we have to get you trip preparations ready".

And with that, all of the counsel members left the room, leaving just Jack and Emma. Jack was mortified, still in stuck in denial. This wasn't happening. Marriage? Why? Yes, he was twenty two but having to get married still didn't make any sense. Emma, on the other hand, chattered excitably. "Oh wow! A suitors ball. And it's in Arendelle. I heard it's quite lovely this time of year. I can't wait to visit in a few days". This brought Jack Jack back to reality. "Wait, you are going with me?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his sister's statement. "Why of course. Someone needs to make sure her brother behaves himself". Jack's eyes narrowed in response. "This isn't a field day Emmy. This is marriage we are talking about. Marriage". "Yes and it's about time too brother. You need a woman's touch around the castle here."

"But I have you and Toothiania. See I have plenty of women in my life". Jack weakly protested back. He seriously didn't need this talk with his little sister. "Jack, I'm your sister and miss Tooth is our maid. That's hardly worth the argument, Jack. We're going to that ball and that's final. Now, I have to go pack. I wonder what the fashion in Arendelle is like". And with that, Emma pranced out of the room and left Jack alone. Being left in uncomfortable thoughts, Jack went back to sitting crunched up in a window, his bare feet tapping on the glass lightly. A thin layer of ice crept onto the window pane before Jack muttered darkly. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid ball but I'll refuse to go if I have to wear shoes." He trailed off, looking towards the grounds below.

**-Love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

On the outskirts of Arendelle, away from the watchful eyes of the law, stood a nameless establishment. Inside, the atmosphere was dark and dreary and the tension could be cut with a knife. No one dared to speak a word until a frustrated yell broke the silence. "Who does she think she is? No one says 'no' to Hans. I was dismissed. Publicly humiliated. Why it's more than I can bare!" That voice could only belong to Hans, thirteen prince of the Southern isles, still soothing out his jaw. It had been two months since Anna had punched him in the face and the thing still hurt really bad.

"It's such a shame, seeing you like this my boy". Hans' attention was drawn from his self-loathing towards his left. Why was there an old man right beside him and why did he look so familiar? "Uh, who are you again?" The older man was outraged by Hans' ignorance. "How could you forget me? I was once Arendelle's trading partner. Such nerve coming from a prince who got ostracized". It was true. After the little stunt he pulled, Hans was kicked out of the Southern isles permanently. Now he was doomed to wonder around aimlessly and this was one of this unplanned journey.

"Oh, I remember now. It's Westleton right?" The old man got more enraged even though Hans got the name right on the first try. "No, it's weasel..., I mean, Westleton! Never mind, the point is, I want revenge. Not just on the Queen who made me fall and break my neck when I slipped on her ice but also her sister. I bet she said about my behavior to the Queen and then proceeded to ban trade with my country. That settles it. We're going back to Arendelle". Hans shot the duke a look. Was this old man going senile? "Are you kidding me? They'll recognize you right away. And I don't want the chance to get punched in the face again. My good looks is all I have now". The duke smiled a creepy smile, already forming a plan in his crazy brain.

"Just a minute, my friend. Not if I design the perfect disguise". The duke pulled out of his pocket, a bottle of dye. A few moments later, he also had a face wrap,a razor, a cape with an attached bow-tie, and a native Westleton army uniform which came in montone colors. Even the boots contrasted with Hans' bright ensemble that he was currently wearing. "What's all this?" Hans eyed the silly things quite wearily as they were all very strange. How did all of that fit in the duke's pocket anyway?

"Why it's my plan on how to get you into Arendelle's suitors ball to get revenge on Anna". Wait, there was going to be a suitors ball? When did this happen? Hans didn't hear anything about it. "What? Anna's in a suitors ball?" He couldn't picture it. How could Anna get a happy ending and not him? It was supposed to be him in that castle. Not those silly women. "No, not her, Queen Elsa is. The younger girl already got married to that ice guy. Christopher or something like that." Even more of a shock to Hans was that Anna was married. How dare she be happy and rich while he was sad and poor. It wasn't fair!

"Okay, but why the razor" Hans came back to reality while looking at the razor lying on the table. "Why to shave off your sideburns. That way no one can recognize you. I'll be helping you in the shadows so no one could see me either". Hans blinked in disbelief. Was the duke insane? "But, but, but, my sideburns. My life!" The duke wasn't having any of this and pulled Hans towards him, tugging on his tie.

"Listen pretty boy. Unless you want to be reminded that you lost it all, I suggest you going along with my plan." The duke wasn't going to take no for an answer. Both him and Hans wanted revenge and sometimes you had to sacrifice the things you loved. Of course it was only Hans that was getting the short stick but the duke could live with that.

Back to Hans, was he willing to go to the extremes for revenge or would he wise up? Picking up the razor, his eyes gleamed with rage. "Let's go back to Arendelle, soon to be ours". The last thing heard was an ominous buzzing.

**-Chapter 1**  
><strong>I have to do what? End-<strong>

**-Afterwords-  
>Hans: You made me shave off my precious sideburns! Why? Why in the name of me, did you do that?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Just think of it as a crazy trust exercise.<strong>  
><strong>Hans: I shall have my revenge on those annoying siblings and you, woman!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that.<strong>

**Post notes:** So here's the first chapter. Everyone reacting about the suitors ball. Elsa and Jack will meet next chapter. Don't expect the meeting to be nice and causal. Wink, wink. So what color do you want Hans' new hair color? I was thinking blonde like Kristoffs' but I think a crazy color might work too. Jack still has his ice powers but they differ between Elsa's, which you will know about in the next chapter. More characters might be introduced but I'm not sure if they appear in the next chapter or not. Jack's kingdom is supposed to match Wales, one of the older kingdoms in England. Dun Boch, Merida's kingdom represents Scotland, and Hiccup's kingdom represents Ireland/Celtic kingdoms. I know Berk is a viking kingdom but for this story, it makes more sense to be lumped together with Burgess and Dun Boch. So now, I hope you like this and review. Updates will be sporadically since I work long hours. Sorry in advance. I'll see you later. Stay cool and let it go.


	2. This isn't my idea of having fun

**Author Note**: Hello once again! I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I've been busy working 10 hour shifts and coming home from said work very tired. It was if Sandy himself threw a ball of dream-sand at me, causing me to fall asleep at 11:30 at night. Anyway, I am so glad that many put this story in your favorites/alerts. I am really happy for the six reviews I had gotten as well. Special thanks goes to MsAwesome562 for calling my humble fan-fiction perfect. And also, Hans' changed hair color is now a dark purple. Congrats to the one who had suggested that one.

This chapter is brought to you by the author watching the Muppet's Most Wanted, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and listening to many music that reminds her of Jack and Elsa's relationship. And fangirling in general.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any Disney/Dreamworks characters. If I did, somethings would had happened a bit differently. So no suing. This story is rated Teen because of language and some things inappropriate for children. Nothing too racy but just a fair warning.

**Wait, What?**  
>A Jelsa fanfiction.<br>Frozen: After the events of the movie.  
>Rise of the Guardians: AUish, with Jack still having his powers but his age is older.<p>

**Chapter 2:**  
><strong>This isn't my idea of having fun.<strong>

One day was left until the ball in Arendelle, so the Frost siblings were scurrying about, packing their personal belongings that they wanted to take to the other kingdom. Well, Emma was getting ready to board the boat towards their destination while Jack was still dragging his feet. He still looked at the contents of the travel satchel that was provided to both him and Emma to carry the items they were bringing to Arendelle. The inside of Jack's bag hardly had anything except for a change of undergarments and a comb. Jack really didn't like wearing anything except his normal outfit.

"Jack!"The shrill voice off his sister made Jack panic and close the satchel in a hurry. Trying to look cool, he spotted Emma in the doorway. "Jack, I'm all packed. How about you?" Emma asked as she went more towards the center of the room, dragging her quite heavy bag with her. "Yeah. I guess I am?" Jack trailed off as Emma looked at Jack's travel bag. "Wow! That's not a lot of things in there. Is there a pair of boots and the royal king uniform that our father used to wear?" Emma didn't think Jack was really prepared for the trip to Arendelle. "Uh-uh. I am not wearing any kind of footwear. And what's this about a uniform? I didn't agree to this. I'm not going". Jack was quite angry and he went into a pout, refusing to move another inch. "No, Jack. We are going even if it means I have to drag you there". Emma was livid as she grabbed Jack's hand and yanked him out of the room.

"We, hah, are, hah, going, hah, to get your proper, hah, things before we can go". Boy, Jack was quite set on not moving as Emma had difficulty in doing so. She was out of breath and strength already. It was like pulling Jack was like pulling someone's teeth. Eventually, Emma got Jack to the room where their parents used to live and starter to rummage around in the closets. Jack stood in a corner while Emma was preoccupied in finding unnecessary things to add to the travel bag. His arms were crossed and he looked at Emma, uninterested in what she was doing. What was she trying to find again?

"Ah-ha! Here it is!". Emma finally managed to find what she was looking for. She held it up for Jack to see. "What's with the monkey suit?" Jack laughed, now clearly amused in the situation. Emma in turn, spun around and eyed Jack, who was now roaming the room, clearly bored already. Both siblings hadn't been in this room since their parents had passed away when Emma was a little kid. "It's yours now Jack. And it's not a monkey suit. Show some respect." Emma was really offended that Jack made fun of something that was a memento of their father. The older Frost sibling deadpanned as he realized that he might, no, make it actually had to wear this at the suitors ball.

Now, Jack really didn't want to go. Forget this marriage/suitor ball, whatever it was. Emma could tell what was on Jack's mind. "No use bolting brother. You already agreed, since you always said what the 'old dudes' say is law. So in short, that means you are going to the suitors ball. Jack hung his head in defeat, knowing that his little sister was right. Jack did leave all of the laws and what not to the elders. "Just kill me now" He muttered darkly under his breath. This was not happening. He wised he was in a nightmare during this situation.

"Okay, let's get these into your satchel so we can go aboard the ship at the docks". Emma gently scooped up the gaudy outfit and the boots and took them back to Jack's room. Before she could leave, Jack stopped Emma in her tracks. "What? A ship? Woooaah, no. No,no. We are not going to go on a ship. Meets me at Norths. We're going through the Northern Mountain trail. Besides all that heat from the sun beating down on me makes me sick". And with that, Jack left, leaving Emma still in the room, quite shocked at the sudden travel switch up.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

Past the thick woods that was common through this particular part of the Burgess land, there was a quaint little shop. Not many knew that there was such a tiny business was out here in the middle of nowhere as the shop was covered by greenery, making the shop to blend in the background. But this was where Jack said to come to, as in, this was Norths. Jack and Emma had traveled towards this destination and were about to go into the shop. Without knocking, as usual, Jack broke through the door and stepped into the interior of the room. "Hello? North, ya in here?" The shop was full of toys and other items like wood carvings, snow shoes, and barrels full of carrots. To say the place was crowded was an understatement. Emma tried not to step on anything as she caught up to where Jack was standing.

"Come on Jack, he's not here. Let's go back to the docks". No, anything but going back empty handed. Ignoring his sister, Jack called out again. "North, North, Noorrrtttthhh?" He was about to give up until Jack heard some crashes and some shuffling from the back of the shop. "Ah, who is there? Do I hear Jack?" A moment later, an older man in his seventies came into view. He was wearing a red ensemble with black boots. The man had a large beard that went down past his chin towards his large potbelly. There was two tattoos on his forearms. One had the word 'nice' and the other one read 'naughty'. The man looked over to the people who entered his shop a bit menacingly before softening his gaze into a small smile. "Ah, it is you Jack. And I see Emma is here too da?".

"Hi North!" Emma spoke up cheerfully as she was actually glad that North noticed her too, as she was shorter than the pile of toys that was blocking her vision. After North gave a quick jolly smile, he got straight back to business. "So Jack. Do need something? Like a small wooden baby? A carving of vicious bear king Mordue?" North tossed a weird wooden child and a odd looking bear towards Jack in which Jack looked at them for a moment before freezing both of the items in ice. "Naw. I need some sort of transportation. Something to make a trip to Arendelle via the Northern Mountain." North shot Jack a look. "But Jack, making something like that takes day. Are you sure boat not for you?" North trailed off, trying to think while scratching his chin. Suddenly, an idea popped inside his head. "I got idea, Jack. You can take the sleigh!" Jack winced. That was the great idea?

"Uh-uh. No way. I'm not riding in the old, rickety..." Jack stopped in mid sentence when he spotted some of North's workers. They were strong build men, wearing yeti-style clothing and they were pulling something very heavy, which turned out to be North's sleigh. The transportation device was a bright red and seemed really grand and spacious. "Okay, maybe one ride". Jack said in awe while admiring the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh". North grinned a toothy smile but his face then fell into a frown. Why did Jack and Emma need this thing in the first place? "So tell me da? What is purpose of going to Arendelle?" North asked, raising one of his lightening shaped eyebrows. "Oh that, um..." Jack really didn't want anyone to know except the old dudes and... Oh, crap, Emma was with him right now.

"Brother's going to a suitors ball. How exciting, isn't it?" Emma gushed, not exactly trying to make this trip's purpose a secret. North, now learning the news, laughed a hearty belly laugh and grabbed Jack by the shoulders. "Little Jack is finally growing up. I am proud, da." North then slapped the older siblings back in congratulations. The powerful hit almost knocked the wind right out of Jack. "Aw, geez. Here we go...". Everyone was over-reacting. There was like other suitors going to this thing so everything wasn't set in stone like Emma and North had thought. And who said this queen wanted to get married anyway? "So you need the reindeer to pull sleigh?". It was a nice offer from North but Jack and reindeer didn't get along too well. Neither did the animal Jack was thinking of at least they tolerated each other sometimes, unlike deer with odd antlers. "I was thinking Bunny could take us all the way" North just looked at Jack like he was talking to a family of rocks. "But Jack, Aester is just rabbit. Rabbit cannot pull sleigh Jack". Just how was a small tiny thing going to pull the awfully heavy sleigh?

"Oi! Who said I couldn't pull that?" All three turned around to see where the voice was coming from. What greeted them was a seven foot tall pooka with blue and while fur in an odd pattern. "Bunny! I thought you were at the castle stables". Looks like he escaped again. Maybe Jack should know that the pooka was able to create tunnels to get away. "I don't like in there. Too many horses eating my carrots, mate. Besides, I like being out here in my Warren". Aester beamed, gesturing towards the forests and grasslands right outside. Jack in return rolled his eyes at the nickname for this particular Burgess area. "Wait. So you are saying you will go with us?" He couldn't believe it. Bunny actually wanted to go. What exactly was the catch though? Jack knew the pooka didn't want to do much of anything with him. "Why of course I do, mate. I want to see how the bloody show-pony fails in getting the girl". Aester laughed, really wanting Jack to mess this one up. Aester then snicked when he spotted Jack face-palming. "Whatever. Fine you can come with us. But if I do win, I can make it snow on Easter". Jack said, not backing down from a bet. Who cares if he was egged on by Aester.

"So that settles it. Aester is coming with us, yay!" Emma pranced around the room happily. "So let's get going." As Jack and the other two turned towards the exit, North stopped Jack for a moment. "Here Jack. Bridge is out on our side. Will take days to fix so I give you snow-globe. It will take you half way. Just say where you want to go. Good luck". And with that, Jack left, quite confused with the item North had just gave him. Still in a scope of hearing rang, North just laughed and ordered someone to paint the red toys in the room to blue.

**- love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

"I still can't feel ma feet". Aester complained as they entered the first dusting of snow in Burgess' North Eastern area. The bridge connecting Burgess to Arendelle was coming up. "And are you sure bringing Emma here was a good idea?" Aester's voice was concerned for Emma, who had five or more layers on her to protect her from the cold of the trip. "I'm fine. I got to make sure he behaves". Emma protested as she kicked the sleigh, the force jolting Jack from his somewhat comfortable position in his seat. "Okay, okay. I'll drive more seriously". The sleigh finally reached the bridge. As North had said, the bridge was out. "Great a dead end. Brother, we should had just went on the ship". "Looks like you won't even make it to screw up the suitor ball, mate". Blocking out the comments from the peanut gallery, Jack pulled out the snow-globe. Was he really going to do this? Of course he believed in magic. Magic was quite common in Burgess and he was pretty sure the neighboring kingdoms had magic too. Taking a deep breath, Jack spoke to the snow-globe, holding the glass close to his face. "Uh, to the Northern Mountain of Arendelle. I choose you?". Jack then threw the snow-globe and in a burst of light, a portal showing the famous Arendelle mountain in the opaque circle. "Jack, what is thaaaaaaaaaaat?!". Emma yelled in surprise as the sleigh was pulled into the vortex.

With a loud thud, the sleigh carrying both Frost siblings plus one pooka pulling it was dumped right into the Northern mountain of Arendelle. The snow and wind were more severe than where the three were just previous at. Luckily, the terrain was still possible to pass through. "You know, mate. You could had given us a warning". Aester complained as he straighten himself up from his face plant to the ground. The older Frost sibling raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean something along the lines of 'buckle up'?" Jack whistled, clearly denying the fact that it was actually his fault for the crash landing. Hey, who could blame him? The way Aester fell onto his face was quite priceless.

"Ha-ha. Really funny show-pony". Aester rolled his eyes as he went back to pulling the sleigh. He had to time to deal with Jack right now. He just wanted to get out of the cold. The faster all three of them got to Arendelle, the better. "Not as funny as you Bunny". Jack just had to have the last word in edge wise. He then turned his attention towards Emma, clearly worried about the lower temperature affecting her. "You okay Emmy?" Emma, not being able to move around too much with the five layers of clothing just nodded slightly. "Okay..Seems good enough to me. Let's go, Bunny".

"Hey, you don't tell me when to go. Okay, here we go". Bunny said as the sleigh started to move again. After a few hours, the snow and wind died down as the the view of Arendelle came into view. "Man those wolves we passed awhile back were something else". Jack was impressed on how tenacious those animals were on chasing the sleigh. "All my skills on being fearless and I still got scared. Just like when a baby tries to run away from a dingo..." Aester was depressed because he was afraid of something smaller than him. "Uh, don't babies crawl, not walk?" Jack raised an eyebrow, knowing that the comment would get on Aester's nerves. "Oh shut it. This coming from a guy who pretends to fall off the sleigh only to be found underneath it". What? Jack thought that the faces the pooka and Emma made were funny when he pulled the stunt. "Aww, you DO care".

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

The trip was closing towards the end, as the snow and chilly wind stopped completely and the trio was greeted by a grand castle and the many fjords surrounding the little piece of land that it was founded on. Due to the rise of temperature, Emma who was mostly silent during the whole trip to Arendelle, shuffled around and removed all five articles of clothing that she was previously wearing. "Ooooo! There it is! We're here, we're here!" Emma happily proclaimed as she jumped up and down in her seat. Jack, however, wasn't too happy to finally reach Arendelle. Did he really have to go to this stupid ball? With, dare he say, dancing? No, he didn't sing, and he clearly didn't dance. Jack sat in silence, mulling over his thoughts as the sleigh was almost at the entrance of the town.

Suddenly, the transportation device stopped. With the force of the sleigh stopping, Jack was jerked back to reality. "Jack, how come you haven't changed into your uniform yet?" Emma probed, clearly shocked that Jack was ready to greet everyone in Arendelle properly. "Uh, you mean the monkey suit? I thought I only had to wear it during the ball". Emma responded by hitting Jack's shoulder in anger as her eyes narrowed. "But you're representing our kingdom Jack. Now put on the uniform." Emma looked around for a place for Jack to change and spotted a big bush next to an empty building. "Go over to that bush there and change". Emma then threw the uniform at Jack, hitting the older sibling in the face with the article of clothing. Jack in return, groaned and walked towards the bush in question and hid behind it to change into the uniform.

After a few moments, Jack returned, looking like he just lost a battle. The white dress shirt that he was now wearing had puffy sleeves, a very low neck line and a bunch of frills. The pants weren't anything like his more comfortable leggings he always wore. No, these black dress pants were baggy and Jack swore he could easily trip over how long this thing was. To top it all off, a golden clasp held his shirt together while his feet were uncomfortably squished in black knee-high boots. God, Jack felt like a walking nightmare.

"Looks good, mate. Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Aester clutched his sides in laughter. He wished he had a painter close by to take a picture of this funny moment. "Yeah, just keep it up kangaroo". Jack muttered while he gritted his teeth and walked with his head hung low. The other two quickly caught up with him and entered the bustling town of Arendelle. "Come on, Jack. Stand up straight. Everyone is staring. Make our kingdom proud". Emma said as she helped Jack stand and walk properly. "I don't think I have a shred of pride left. My feet hurt because they are in these awful boots. Do I really have to go through with this?" Jack hated wearing shoes or any kind of foot wear since they tended to make his feet hurt. Going barefoot was better for sure.

Emma shot Jack a look, which meant, yes. Okay, how was this going to get any worse? It couldn't, could it? As Jack, Emma, and Aester saw the castle and it's gates approaching, a few women from the the town started swooning every time Jack looked at them. "Um, is it just me or are these girls fainting?" Jack cringed. Now people were falling down on how horrible he looked. That settled it, he was wishing he was in his normal clothes. This was ridiculous!

While Jack was seething in remorse and anger that Emma forced this monkey suit on him, one of the young girls that didn't faint spoke to another woman in the crowd. "Oh, just look at him! The chocolate eyes of his. His hair looks so soft to touch!" She gushed, clearly taken in by Jack's handsomeness. "And did you see his teeth, they were so bright and shiny. And that attractive uniform. He looks like a king from a romantic fantasy. I wonder if he's part of the suitors for the queen" The other woman seemed to be head over heels for Jack as well. After hearing those comments, Jack had a spring in his step, clearly happy in what he was hearing.

"Brother, stop acting like a ham". Emma rolled her eyes as she saw her older brother wandering around, giving off a handsome smirk to all of the ladies. "Awww, come off it, Emma. Let him have some fun". Aester commented, still a good mood after his previous laughing fit. "I mean look at him. trying to be cool when he's dressed like that". Once again, the pooka began to laugh when he mentioned Jack's attire. "I suppose". Emma trailed off as the trio finally came to the gates. A stout man in Arendelle royal clothing greeted them. "Welcome to Arendelle. My name is Kai, queen Elsa's and princess Anna's personal assistant". Kai then took a long slow bow to the three guests that had come to the gates. As he slowly righted himself, he took out of his pocket a long list.

"So the other guests had arrived already which leaves...ah,yes. You must be his excellency, Jackson Overland Frost!" Kai beamed, shaking Jack's hand in vigor. Jack on the other hand winced. The guy just had to call him by his full name. "Jack's fine, seriously". He replied back non-nonchalantly, trying to show he wasn't really keen on titles. "Well sir Jack, I'll show you and your guest to your room". Kai then looked at Aester curiously as he never seen a rabbit that tall and huge before. What an odd creature. "Some of the staff will take your, um, rabbit to the castle courtyard to stay. Don't worry, the greenery is quite impressive". Aester wanted to speak but Jack stopped him. "Yeah, sounds great. Did you hear that Bunny? A nice little castle courtyard with a garden". With a low whisper, Jack talked into the pooka's large ear. "This place has to magic so having you speak would freak them out. Sorry". Jack gave Aester an apologetic look and then proceeded into the castle with Emma and Kai. Aester was ushered into the courtyard and the sleigh he was pulling was put into the royal stables.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

The interior of the castle was elegantly set up with portraits and paintings, including the famous Joan of Arc. Blue, neutral, and green patterns also adorned the walls and the floors were made of the most finest woods and marble ever seen. Well, not as amazing as the inside of Burgess castle but Jack did think this place was impressive and that coming from him was a big deal. Both Emma and Jack were lead down the guest hallway, where Kai had stopped right in front of the room where the Frost siblings were staying. The place was situated between two other rooms at the end of the hall. "It's nothing special, just two beds and two bathrooms each, plus with an fireplace as a bonus". Kai explained while opening the door and looked towards the room. It look comfy to say the least.

"Thanks". Jack said lamely as no one really moved. The silence was getting awkward by each passing minute. "Well, I'll leave you be. The introduction ball should be held shortly. Now if you excuse me, I'll see myself out". Kai bowed and left both Emma and Jack alone. "So uh, what do you want to do now?" Emma looked around, finding the room a bit boring. "Oh, I think I'll come up with something". Jack smirked, his hair turning white but there was still one strand of hair that was brown in color. His eyes had also turned, now a shade of icy blue instead of his normal caramel ones. "Let's build a snowman". And with that, snow entered the once empty room.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

Elsa, filled with dread, paced back and forth in her room. Today was the day, her suitors ball, which would last a couple of days time was commencing. She didn't want this. Why couldn't those suitors just say no and stayed home. Things would had been easier that way. They certainly didn't love or even like her, it was the throne they were really after. Just like Hans. The mere mention of him left the queen filled with rage. How dare he leave Anna to freeze to death and try to kill Elsa herself. The room was starting to freeze over, causing Elsa to gasp. "Okay...breathe. Think of happy thoughts. Anna, chocolate, Olaf, Marshmallow with a tiny tiara on his head..." Elsa trailed off, hoping that had worked and to her relief, the frost had died down. Hopefully the ball tonight could go smoothly so Elsa could survive the few days of this charade. She was about to sit down in her chair by the bed but a sudden knock at her door broke the silence.

"Come in". Elsa called out figuring it was Kai telling her to go to the ball room. Instead a familiar little sister's face poked into the room. "Elsa, the suitors and their guests have all arrived. Let's go check them out!" Now that was something that screamed trouble. They were probably tired from the long trip and all they needed was to be bugged by a pregnant princess and her nervous older sister. "Uh, Anna, I don't think that's a good idea". Clearly Anna didn't listen to Elsa as she grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her older sister through the castle walls and into the guest hallway. "So, let's knock on everyone's door and greet each guy. Sounds like fun right?" Anna then proceeded to walk to one of the seventeen doors to knock on them. Elsa quickly stopped Anna every time she tried to pull the stunt.

Almost at the end of the hallway, Elsa was prepared to stop Anna once again but something was out of place. One of the rooms seemed several degrees cooler than the rest. Elsa thought it was odd that she spotted snow flowing out of the bottom of the said door. At first she thought the snow was from her powers but she wasn't scared or stressed at the moment so she knew the wintery substance wasn't coming from her. At least she thought it wasn't her doing this. Putting a gloved hand towards the middle of the door, Elsa saw and felt the frost outline her glove. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted to find out. As she was about to pull the handle, Anna suddenly spoke up, snapping Elsa out of her daze. "Maybe you are right Elsa. We shouldn't bother them. Plus, I'm getting hungry. A nice sandwich topped with chocolate shavings sounds goof right about now". Anna chattered away, talking about all the weird food combinations she could eat. Elsa smiled in response and nodded, ushering her little sister towards the kitchen. Her and Anna talked about food for awhile. The odd door was now forgotten from Elsa's mind. It wasn't anything really important after all.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

Speaking of that exceptionally chilly guest room, several hours had passed. The time was about seven in the evening and the ball was about to commence. "Okay, almost there". Emma murmured as she shaped another piece of the miniature snow castle she was in the process in making. Jack on the other hand, sat in the window, already tired of making snowmen and other things that were made of out snow. Just when was this whole thing going to end? Jack didn't realize that the ordeal was going to last more than he had thought it would. A loud knock at the door had broke Jack out of his thoughts. Now would could that be? To not cause alarm because of the state the room currently was, Jack thawed the ice and snow in the room. That action made Emma sigh sadly since her snow castle had melted into a puddle of water.

After seeing that the room was in normal shape, Jack turned his hair back to his brown locks and his eyes back to the usual caramel colored ones. Not a trace was left to suggest there was any magic at all here. "Yeah, it's open". A moment went by before the door opened and Kai stepped into the room. "I've have come by to tell you that tonight's ball is now underway. Everyone else is already in the ballroom so I personally came to get you". He offered kindly and the idea seemed great but to Jack, he wanted to do things his own way. "Naw. We'll go in a minute". Jack shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He was already behind so why don't be fashionably late? Kai was puzzled at first but he then bowed, showing himself out once again.

"Come on Jack! Let's go". Emma quickly shuffled about and looked at herself in the mirror to see if she was ready for the ball. After a few adjustments, Emma pulled Jack by the hand and went in the direction of the ballroom. Still getting dragged by Emma, Jack had finally made his appearance in the great hall. Most people in the room were dancing but some were at the few tables present, eating the five course meal the staff had prepared for the event.  
>"Nice, they have like eight thousand salad plates. Who knew this castle had that many". Jack whistled in mock admiration as he eyed the areas of food, more interested in eating them than meeting the queen.<p>

"Jack, stop it!" Emma rolled her eyes and hit her older brother in the arm to make him get more serious about meeting the queen. "Okay, okay. But you got to admit. The varieties of chocolate fondue is pretty impressive". Jack noted the desserts before scanning the room casually. "Ooooh! That must be her! Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Emma exclaimed, causing Jack to turn. His eyes scanned over towards the only woman not currently dancing or eating. She was strikingly beautiful but to Jack, that's all she was. The queen looked more of a responsibilities and deadlines type of person. That persona clashed greatly with his snowballs and fun times. Jack noticed that Elsa wasn't smiling and she looked just as comfortable standing there as Jack did wearing this ridiculous monkey suit that he was wearing. In short, he wasn't really interested. Not to mention that there was still a long line of suitors waiting to introduce themselves to the queen.

"Wow. They must be really desperate to wait in a long line like that...". A jolt of pain from Emma stepping on his foot made Jack shut up. Okay, he'll just keep his comments to himself for right now. "Jack, go up there and introduce yourself". Emma's comment made Jack wince. He rather not go up there. Besides, he was more focused on the food in the room than anything else. "Maybe later. Did you those sandwiches and Christmas cookies? I'm starving". And with that, Jack settled down in one of the tables and started eating.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

Elsa released the breath she was holding. Just how much more of this was left? She didn't like how the elders suggested this long line of suitors coming to her during this ball. Most of them just kissed her gloved hand and introduced themselves. After that, they just left, blending in with the crowd. How was Elsa suppose to chose like this? Faking another smile, she greeted the next suitor. "Well, hello there, my sweet. My name is Edmund Westerguard but most call me prince Charming". A young man with dishwater blond hair with matching sideburns waltzed towards Elsa. "Westerguard? As in the Southern Isles?" Elsa never thought about running into another person who was related to Hans. Could she trust this guy? He didn't look like Hans but she was still on guard.

"Why yes. But how do you know of the Southern Isles? It can't be because of something invisible, no?" Elsa guessed that Charming was talking about Hans. "Yes, I believe it was from the invisible something. You two look different". Charming gave off a charming smile before gesturing wildly. "Oh, that. Same father, different mother. Now, my mother, she was...". Elsa face-palmed when Charming was going off on how much he adored his mom. Did she really want to marry such a momma's boy? She just smiled and nodded, not really catching half of what Charming had said. Elsa then politely refused to dance when Charming had suggested the notion to do so and watched as the Southern prince mingled with the dancers.

Elsa hoped there was someone she could at-least have a decent conversation with. The next person to walk up to her gave Elsa quite a shock. Striking dark purple hair was half covered by a face wrap so only the line above the ears was visible. The man was wearing a bow-tie and a mini cloak over top of a uniform that seemed vaguely familiar. To tell the truth, Elsa was a bit intimidated by how overpowering and odd this person was. Audible breathing could be heard before the mystery man spoke. "Branz...of Imaliaria...". Seems like this stranger liked talking in short sentences and didn't like beating around the bush. "You're beautiful..." The strange man added to his already seemingly off-kilter introduction.

"That's nice but what else?" Elsa asked, quite calm despite being called beautiful. That was what many of the suitors said before. So meeting this 'Branz', which almost sounded like 'Hans', Elsa was quite immune to the compliment. It was if she half expecting something along those lines. "What else is there?" Branz dumbly replied back, clearly not getting on what Elsa meant. Was this a rhetorical question? Disappointed by what she heard, Elsa held the bridge of her nose. She was quite disturbed and slightly angry that his guy only cared about her looks.

"I suggest you leave...**NOW**". The floor around Elsa started to freeze over. At first the action didn't get noticed by Branz until he spotted that his boot was getting caked in ice. He backed away from Elsa, clearly surprised and a little scared. He quickly decided to withdraw. With the threat gone, Elsa sighed in relief and stopped the subtle freezing on the floor. Feeling a bit tired, she walked over to one of the throne chairs situated in the room and sat down.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

After his escape, Branz, or in this case, Hans, stepped into a dark corner of the room. He didn't expect the queen to get as mad as she had gotten with him. While in his thoughts, he didn't hear footsteps approaching him. "What was that?" A shrill voiced screeched right into Han's ears. His were ringing as he spotted the Duke looking at him quite angrily. Now what? Was it his day to get yelled at by everyone? "What do you mean?" The Duke huffed in annoyance and stomped around, clearly fed up with Hans and his carelessness.

"'What else is there?'. You should write a book, 'How to insult a woman in 5 syllables or less'". The Duke eyed Hans as he shouted his displeasure with Han's conversation with Elsa. "Oh, I get it. I should just tell her that she's going to die alone with a million of snow cats. Yeah, that's smart to say too." Hans barked back sarcastically at the Duke. Clearly he was going to either say what's on his mind, which wasn't good, or go along with his plan to just barely even talk to Elsa. "No, you idiot! You got to flatter her. Tell her how she's doing a good job on running the kingdom and how good she's got in controlling her powers".

So basically the Duke wanted to have Hans talk from his ass. And he knew how that ended up. He got punched in the face because of how 'charming' he was pretending to be. "Yeah and what? Act like a total goofball like I did with Anna? Somehow I don't think that will work". The duke eyed Hans once again. What was so hard about becoming a cheesy prince again? It was easy as pie if someone did it right. "Now listen. You're going butter up the queen so she's pick you in a few days. Then we can go into action in ruling Arendelle, insuring that I will be known to be the greatest ruler of all time!" Hans just looked at the Duke's proclamation in annoyance.

He was going to rule Arendelle too, not just the Duke. "You mean our names right?" Hans had to make sure that the Duke remembered their deal. The Duke stopped his little dance of victory to turn towards Hans. "Of course. My name first, then space-bar, space-bar, space-bar, your name". Hans face-palmed as he watched the Duke dance around. "_Oh yeah~ I'm number one, you're number twooooo~_" Hans walked away, leaving the Duke to sing his little song.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

Jack yawned, clearly disappointed with this little ball they had. The music wasn't good, and the food, despite the five-course meal, seemed bland. Where was the fun at? Yes, there was dancing but Jack didn't think that was the definition of his type of fun. They looked all stiff and boring. He glanced around, trying to find something that would make this evening a bit more fun. As his eyes spotted a bored looking queen up by the throne chairs, Jack had a mischievous idea. He was going to mess with this woman.

Emma, still playing with plate of jello, looked at her brother and noticed the up to no good glint in Jack's eyes. "Uh, brother...What are you plotting?" She knew that Jack being like this wasn't going to end well. It never did end on a good note. "What? I thought you said I should introduce myself to queenie there". Jack gestured towards where Elsa was sitting. Oh no! Emma did say that but that was when her big brother was at least a bit controlled, not bored and mischievous like he was right now. "Wait Jack!" It was too late as Jack sauntered towards where Elsa was. Emma face-palmed and hurried to stop her brother.

Elsa, still a little happy that she wasn't getting bothered by anyone right now, looked over at the crowds of people. So far so good. Everything was going to plan. There was no ice accidents, unless you counted the minor freezing of the floor with her encounter with Branz. The people Elsa stared at seemed to be having fun but she really didn't know what fun really was so she just had to assume that they were happy to be here. She spotted Anna and Kristoff dancing together, with Anna giving Elsa a wave from the dance floor. Elsa waved back and sighed. Were people actually happy when they found their special someone?

Was she going to be okay with marrying someone? Uncertain, Elsa went back to being in her thoughts. She was so lost in her mind, she didn't see the man who came up to her left. "Man, this is pretty boring, isn't it? These boots are killing my feet." The voice made Elsa snap back to reality. She looked towards the direction only to wince. There was a guy there taking off his boots! Not only that but he was sitting on the floor! The man didn't have the decency to sit in the chair next to her. "How dare you, show some respect! Who do you think you are?" Elsa accused, clearly getting displeased in this man's behavior.

Jack just looked at the woman in mild interest. Seems like this idea was working. He never saw anything more funnier than the queen's reddening face. Dusting himself off the floor and discarding his shoes somewhere in the crowd, he gave a mock bow. "Name's Jack, queenie. The king of Burgess." Murmurs erupted when Jack said that. It seems he pulled in a large audience, in which he loved since he always liked being center of attention. Elsa's reaction was that she was shocked beyond belief. This guy was a king? Who in the hell let his guy become a king? Was the world freezing over or something?

"You can't be serious!" Elsa shouted in a panic. This wasn't happening. Maybe Elsa was dreaming, no, this wouldn't be a dream. it would be a nightmare. Caught in her thoughts, she didn't see Jack take a glove from her hand. "I'm always serious. Just like how I just seriously took your glove". Jack gave a wide grin before waving the glove in Elsa's face. Elsa gasped in return. No, not her glove. She needed to get it back. "Give me back my glove!" Elsa pleaded, quite desperate to get her ice blocking material back.

"Why? Whatcha going to do? Cry and make all of your mindless guards take it from me?" Jack laughed, clearly having fun as Elsa kept trying to swipe at the glove in his hands. "Give it back please?" Elsa tried once again, clearly getting stressed that this man wasn't complying with her request and scared that the crowd was staring at the both of them. This whole thing was so humiliating. "Hmmm? Okay...not!" Jack said as he hoisted the glove way out of Elsa's grasp. This was the most fun he had in teasing someone in years. There was no way he was going to stop.

Getting madder and madder at the second, Elsa lost control of her powers. "**ENOUGH!**" An icy shot of snow pierced the tables and chairs that surrounded Elsa and Jack, sending them to the ground. Icy wind swirled around in the room and caused the guests to shiver. No one was hurt, even Jack remained unscratched. But the stares Elsa got was boring into her. Most of them had the looks of fear. Only a few had concern for Elsa. What surprised her most was the man who had now ceased in teasing her. Jack just stood there. Not fearful but surprised. Having enough of the staring, Elsa ran out of the room, fighting back her tears.

It was just like before, everyone besides Anna and Kristoff were in fear of her. Her heart sank as she realized she would never fit in. Either here in Arendelle or anywhere else. Running all the way to her room, she shut the door and fell to her knees by her bed and cried. Back in the ballroom, everyone was still in shock. Anna just witnessing in what happened, started to go towards the exit. "I'll go and see if she's okay. I just hope she let's me in this time. She was really hurt by this". And with that, she left, leaving the awkward atmosphere behind. Kristoff should be able to deal with the guests by himself.

Jack, stupefied in what just happened, broke out of his stupor when all the guests were staring at him angrily. What was their problem? It wasn't like it was his fault that the queen exploded and caused ice to make a mess of the ballroom. Emma quickly caught up to him. "Jack! What have you done? You should had known that Elsa doesn't like to be stressed or mad! It was brought up when discussing Arendelle a year ago. This is exactly why I came here, to check on you. Seems like I failed in that." Emma hung her head and muttered darkly, clearly knowing that this was a bad way to start things.

Jack just looked at Emma in disbelief. How was he supposed to know this? Clearly bugged by the accusing stares and Emma's outburst, Jack frowned and stormed out of the room. "I don't need to know about this damn kingdom anyway". Jack pouted as he walked towards Arendelle's gates. Maybe he needed a fresh breath of air to cool his head. He looked up to the sky, seeing a very up-close view of the moon. It was sure bright and big tonight. "Heh. Seems a bit ominous". Unbeknownst to Jack, a dangerous situation was just around the bend.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

In what seemed forever, Elsa finally stopped crying. Why did tonight go from good to bad in an instant? She was about to just go to bed until a knock was at her door. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna voice, full of concern, asked through the door. Elsa turned towards Anna's voice. "No, but I'll be alright. I just need to be alone for awhile". Anna bit her lip. That wasn't the answer that she was hoping for but she realized Elsa was a person who needed her space sometimes. "Okay but I'll be right here if you ever need me". And with that, Anna left, letting Elsa be.

Elsa let go of the breath she was holding when she was talking with Anna. She was right, she just needed some time to cope with what happened. Maybe a quick walk on her veranda. Elsa heard from the guards while she was passing by this morning talk about how the moon was going to be big and full tonight. it couldn't hurt to take a peek right now. She went up to her window and walked out to the veranda. They were right. The moon was so huge, Elsa almost thought she could go out and reach it. As she try to do so, Elsa didn't watch where she was going and slipped on her own ice path, causing her to go over the railing. Alarmed, she desperately grabbed for anything. Elsa was now dangling dangerously from the edge of the railing, gripping the concrete building for dear.

'Help me!' Elsa screamed in her mind, her voice not working. The fall from the balcony was about four stories high. Enough to send a person to their death. Is this really it? Was she going to die here? Was she going to leave her sister behind? 'Someone, anyone, save me!'

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

After his walk in the forest, Jack came back, refreshed and calm. He now was faced with the view of Arendelle's castle, tall and looming over his head. Now thinking clearly, maybe he did take his teasing a bit too far. But how was he actually supposed to know that the queen of Arendelle had powers similar to his. All Jack thought was that Elsa had a thing about dirt. That was his opinion on why she wore the gloves. Seriously, was he the only one who thought that was the reason?

Jack sighed, fiddling with the glove still in his hand. He had taken the thing when he hastily walked out of the ballroom and didn't really have the chance to throw it away. Maybe he should go give it back and apologize. Heh, yeah right. Maybe give the glove to one of the guards. Jack really didn't really want to deal with this right now. "Might as well go inside". He muttered under his breath darkly. Just as he was about to go in, something caught his eye. Was that a person dangling from a balcony? Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It was a person and more shockingly, it was queen Elsa!

There was no mistaking it. The platinum blonde hair and icy blue dress was a dead give away. Judging by the distance, there was no way Jack could make it in time. Wait... Make it in time? Did Jack really want to save the ice queen? Guilt had run passed him. Okay, maybe he did feel bad and no one really deserved to die like this. But how could be get there in a flash? There was a way but he didn't know how well it would work.

Changing his appearance to white locks and blue eyes, Jack used his powers to make a trail of ice. The ice went all the way to the balcony and towards another area of the Arendelle forest. Jumping on the ice path, Jack slid all the way to the balcony, hoping to catch the falling woman. Elsa was slipping from the veranda quite quickly. So fast, she was now falling and spinning towards the ground. 'Oh no. This is it'. Elsa closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Instead of the cold ground, Elsa felt a cold pair of arms circle around her. She didn't know what was going on since she still had her eyes closed but she did notice that she was going horizontally instead of vertically. Jack had made it in time, catching the falling queen in his arms. That was too close. But the pair wasn't stopping. Jack obliviously made a mistake in how long the ice path was. It was taking them fast towards a hill.

Holding on to the still closed eyed Elsa, Jack braced for impact wherever the hill would take it. Over the hill was a river and that's the thing that the two crashed into. Water flew into the air while Jack and Elsa fell into the stream. A moment later, the two emerged from the river, completely soaked. It was then Elsa had opened her eyes.

"I'm alive!" Elsa exclaimed, quite happy that she didn't meet her end from falling from the four story drop. "I think I might had seen her underwear". Jack commented. That dress when Elsa was spinning and falling didn't cover up herself that much. Jack couldn't help but stare for a split second when he had caught her. Apparently Elsa ignored Jack's comment and rung her hair out. Both her and her 'savior's clothes were drenched. Her dress didn't freeze like Anna's but it was starting to get hard to move about.

What surprised Elsa is when she got a good look at her 'savior'. It was Jack, the one who tormented her at the ball this evening. What was here doing here? And his hair, it was white, not the brown locks from before. Elsa also noticed his eyes were blue now just like hers was. What really got here was that there was a small flurry of snow coming off from him. Just what was he? "You...you have powers like mine?"

Jack, who was still a little bit in shock, flinched. "Uh, what?" He looked at his appearance and saw that he was still in his ice powers mode. "Oh, this? Surprise! I have powers". Jack said lamely, not really knowing what to say. And Elsa's staring at him wasn't helping either. Was that anger or relief in her eyes? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that they were currently far away from the castle. It was going to take a long time to get back.

Elsa, now losing the novelty of finding someone like her, looked around. Her and Jack were basically in the middle of nowhere. No houses, no nothing. "How are we supposed to get back?" She asked, quite worried that she wouldn't make it home tonight. "What? Don't like being in the great outdoors?" Jack teased, clearly poking fun at the ice queen. Elsa responded by punching Jack in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Elsa just shot Jack a look and stomped away. "Wait! Where are you going?". Elsa turned around and faced Jack. "Somewhere far away from **YOU**. You're terrible. Making jokes while we're clearly lost". She fumed before trying to leave once again.

"Is that anyway to thank me? Besides, there's nothing out there. Nothing but a big fire and..." Jack's voice trailed off as he spotted Elsa walking over towards a building. "...A trading post. Alright. I guess this works". He quickly caught up to her, much to Elsa's chagrin. "Let's see". Jack tried to read the sign that was hooked to the trading post. "Oaken's trading post..." A branch fell from the sign, revealing the other letters hidden behind it. "Oooo! And sauna". Jack whistled, clearly impressed that this place had a sauna. Not like he wanted to sweat to death in it but it was still a nice bonus.

"Shall we?" Jack asked while faking a small bow towards Elsa. Elsa in return wanted nothing more than to go in and get a change to clothes. So she completely ignored Jack and entered the shop. What greeted her was a heavy set man with a heavy Swedish accent. "Yoo-hoo. Big summer blowout. How about some sunscreen of my own invention or some sunglasses? I hear moon is very bright tonight". Elsa smiled but had to politely decline. "Um, how about boots. Uh, I mean winter boots. And a winter dress." Oaken looked at Elsa strangely before pointing towards the winter section. "That would be in our winter section. Not a lot for sale". As Oaken had said, there was only a pair of boots, a winter dress and a pair of snowshoes.

"Anything for me in there?" Jack piped up right behind Elsa. Did he have to follow Elsa in here? She noticed that his hair and eyes went back to normal. And to make matters worse, Oaken had to actually answer Jack's question. "I'm afraid not but I do have skinnier version of my outfit. What do you say? You get to look like me, you should be honored, yes?" Jack winced. Okay, maybe he had taken more than he could chew but anything beat being stuck in a wet monkey suit. "Fine. I'll take it". Jack looked at Elsa sheepishly.

"That is, if I actually had money". Jack trailed off, hoping Elsa would pay for his outfit too. Elsa scoffed angrily before remembering that this good for nothing guy did save her life back at the balcony. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll pay for the outfit but I'm still mad at you." And with that, Elsa paid for all of the things and went towards the sauna to change. The heat wasn't too bad to just change her clothes. The clothes in question looked a lot like what Anna was wearing when she visited Elsa at her ice castle. She slipped into the new outfit and spent a little more time getting ready.

Meanwhile, Jack and Oaken just stared at each other in silence. Oaken was the first to speak up. "So do you want to use the sauna too once the lady comes out?" Oaken offered, suggesting Jack to get changed like Elsa had done. But Oaken didn't know that heat and Jack didn't quite mix. If being in contact with heat too long, Jack suffered a minor form of heatstroke, so going into the sauna was a big no. "Sorry, I'll go outside to change". And went that, Jack went outside to switch his outfits.

Elsa stepped out of the sauna, clearly pleased that she was in dry clothes. She also saw that Jack was nowhere to be found. Now Elsa could relax, that is until Oaken spoke up from his seat. "Oh, young lady. Your boyfriend is outside changing. Now how about that sunscreen, yes?" Oaken went on and on about how proud he was about making his own sunscreen lotion. Elsa on the other hand, looked mortified. That rude man was not her boyfriend! She was fed up as she just wanted to get home. She bought a map from Oaken and went to go outside.

What greeted her outside that door, was a shirtless Jack, just about to pull his shirt over his head. Both his and Elsa's eyes connected for a moment before Elsa shyly looked away. "Ddddo you have any decency?" Elsa blurted out, clearly embarrassed. She never had seen a guy without his shirt on before. "Oh, I'm soooo sorry miss prude". Jack replied sarcastically before pulling the shirt down completely.

After Jack was properly decent, Elsa spun around and sat down next to the troublesome man. Now what? There were out of their wet clothes but how were they going to get home? The woods was dark and Elsa heard from Anna that there was wolves roaming around the area at night. Elsa sighed, not liking how this whole night had turned out.

"Why the long sigh queenie?" Jack questioned, still feeling a bit ridiculous that he looked like the shop owner. "It's just a bought this map from the crook in there but it's so dark that I don't which way to go". Oh yeah. How were they going to get home. If only...wait. Jack grinned having an idea. Elsa in return just stared at him. "Why are you smiling that that?" She was quite alarmed by the smirk that the mischievous man had sprouted on his face.

"You'll have to trust me but we're going to fly back". Jack said smugly. He forgot he still had his powers. All he had to do was use them once again and bang, back to the castle they would go. Elsa just stared at Jack like he had just grown two heads. Fly home? That sounded ridiculous. She thought the man next to her was going insane. No one had the ability to fly, not even the guy to next to her. "What do you mean fly? That's impossible!".

Jack gave out a laugh before smiling again. "With me, nothing is impossible. You just got to believe". And with that, Jack turned back into his snow mode and swiftly grabbed onto Elsa's arm. "Now hold on tight". Jack ordered and Elsa reluctantly complied, still thinking this whole thing was silly. Not to mention she felt uncomfortable being this close to another person and scared that her ice powers were going to hurt Jack. But Jack seemed to be fine. Maybe it was because he had powers similar to hers or that Elsa wasn't mad, scared or stressed at the moment.

In any case, Elsa was shocked to see that both her and Jack were lifting off from the ground. Were they actually flying? Either that or Elsa was hallucinating. The burst of cool wind in her face told her that this was really happening. "Woo-hoo!" Jack exclaimed happily as the pair was flying straight towards the castle. This surely beat walking. He wondered if he should had flew instead of making the ice path when rescuing Elsa previously but what was done was done so he didn't really worry about the what ifs in his mind right now.

Arriving at the castle in record time, the two landed gently on the ground. Now finally back to the castle, Elsa abruptly let go of Jack, having to really reason to be clung to Jack anymore. Well, that was sure something but it beat walking through the scary woods. Both Elsa and Jack just stood there before Jack coughed awkwardly. "Well, we're here. I bet everyone wants to know where you have been..." Jack paused, clearly thinking about something. "And about my powers...Can you keep this a secret? I really don't want people to freak out...you know..with you and what happened this evening". Jack looked around sheepishly, feeling pretty bad in what happened earlier.

On one hand, Elsa wasn't going to keep this secret but another part of her knew that the people in Arendelle still weren't ready for a parade of magical beings. "I suppose I could. Just don't keep getting in trouble like before". Elsa commanded, hoping Jack would get the hint. Jack just shot a look and then smiled. "Trouble? Why trouble is my middle name. Later queenie". And with that Jack entered the castle, with his hands behind his head. Elsa stood still before snapping out her thoughts. She then entered the castle as well.

**-love will unfreeze a frozen heart-**

As Elsa walked the castle halls, she passed a crowd of people. She recognized that it was the majority of the suitors she had met during the ball. Elsa hid behind a corner and listen quietly. "I thought you said she had control off her powers!" One of the men shouted in anger, clearly upset that Elsa had shown her powers during the ball. "We can't put up with her like that. I thought she wasn't going to do that anymore. We can;t get married to such...such a MONSTER!" Another one blurted out, afraid of now by the display of Elsa's powers. "We'll take out leave now". All fourteen suitors packed their things up and left the castle. They went to the inn to wait until morning came to leave Arendelle.

After they had left, Elsa let a tear run down her face. "I knew it. I can't be truly happy. Everyone thinks I'm a monster". Elsa sobbed. It wasn't her fault she had these powers. She wanted to be normal just like her sister. Elsa then remembered her time with a certain troublesome king. Jack didn't seem to be bothered by her powers, not at all. Maybe it was because he had powers just like her. No, there was something about the rude king that Elsa couldn't shake. She went to go to bed before she was spotted by Kai.

"Your majesty". Kai called out, walking towards the queen to talk to her. "Just a quick reminder that there's going to be a few dates tomorrow, so you can know the three remaining suitors better. First will be prince Charming, then prince Branz, and then finally King Jack". Now this was news to Elsa. She had to actually go on a date with these three remaining guys. She dreaded the time she would spend with Jack. That guy was nothing but trouble. And don't get her going about Charming aka Mama's Boy. "I suppose I could that". Elsa trailed off, not too sure about this idea of Kai's.

"Then that settles it. Well, I bid you goodnight, Elsa". Kai left Elsa standing in the hall. The snow queen decided to go to bed, Elsa's mind was swirling with thoughts on how tomorrow would go but despite her mind racing, she fell into a deep sleep.

**-chapter 2**  
><strong>This isn't my idea of having fun End-<strong>

**-Afterwords-**  
><strong>Jack: Finally, I'm out of the monkey suit. I looked like a gay pirate<br>Hans: Shut up Ice boy. At least you didn't have to get your sideburns shaved off.**  
><strong>Jack: Oh you mean those squirrels on your face? Yeah, soooo sorry about that.<strong>  
><strong>Hans: Why you! Just wait. I'll get you, those sisters and this author!<strong>  
><strong>Jack: Yeah. Good luck with that.<strong>

**Post Notes**: The quote that the Duke says is from the Swan Princess movie. I know it's not Disney or Dreamworks but I love that line from the movie and wanted to add that in here. Actually, in the Swan Princess movie, one of the servants names is Hans. Take about being ironic. Heh. And also, the song that the Duke sings is from the Muppet's Most Wanted. I just think that song would fit him and Hans to a tee. And yes, Charming is that evil prince from the Shrek movies. I think him and Hans could pass as brothers. So, did you like the chapter? I hope you did. I think this is the longest I have typed, ever. If there's any questions, feel free to ask me in a review. Before I go, there's this funny Jelsa video on youtube called Jack and Elsa get married, the parody. It's really hysterical and made me laugh even though there's a f-bomb in it. I suggest you go and watch it. Anway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Stay cool and let it go.


End file.
